


Passion in Paradise

by untouchablerave



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, M/M, Present Tense, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: You can’t believe it when the call from the Commissioner comes through. Do you want to go and be a Detective Sargent on the picturesque island of Saint Marie? Of course. Who wouldn’t?
Relationships: Humphrey Goodman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to make the role of "you" as genderless as possible. If there are any slip-ups, please let me know.

**Part One**

You can’t believe it when the call from the Commissioner comes through. Do you want to go and be a Detective Sargent on the picturesque island of Saint Marie? Of course. Who wouldn’t? The flight is long, and your bags are heavy, but there wasn’t anything you weren’t excited about. This was a brand-new adventure. Touching down in Saint Marie, the wall of heat hits you like a tonne of bricks as you step off the plane onto the tarmac. You check your watch. It was early but you don’t fancy hanging around the airport all day, so you hail a cab and head to the Honoré police station.

As you’re being driven towards the main part of the island, the rest of Saint Marie is just starting to wake up. You get out of the cab, thank your driver, and then head up to the main entrance of the station. The doors are open when you arrive and inside sits a man, laying back in his chair, clicking the mouse next to his computer.

“Hi,” you say, not wanting for him to wait to notice you.

He jumps a little. “Good morning, I’m Dwayne,” he says, getting up to shake your hand. He looks down at your heavy bags and then back at you. “You must be the new Sargent?”

“Yes,” you nod, stepping inside, looking around the station. It is exactly as you imagined it would be. You drop your bags in the middle of the room, feeling your arms spring back into their joints. You wander at first, then sit down at an empty desk, giddy with excitement, putting your feet up on the desk and opening up yesterday’s newspaper that had been discarded on top of some paperwork. After a few moments, the sound of another man’s footsteps echo through the station.

“Morning Dwayne,” a voice says.

“Morning Chief,” he replies.

At his address, you lower the newspaper. The man looks over at you. He is tall, blonde, with a kind face, wearing a linen suit.

“Errr…” he stumbles. “Sorry, don’t mean to be rude but – who are you?”

“I’m the new Detective Sargent,” you say with a smile.

“Pleased to meet you new Detective Sargent. But can you please be the new Detective Sargent over on that desk? This one is mine,” he says.

“Oh,” you reply, bringing your legs down immediately off the table. “Sorry.”

You feel your face flush hot, but the man suppresses a smirk. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I fell out of a window on my first day. Can’t be much worse than that.”

You laugh. “That does sound like quite the impression.”

“You can say that again,” says Dwayne from across the room.

“I’m Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman,” he says, holding out his hand for you to shake. Your palm grips his as you shake it firmly. The feel of his hand in yours makes you feel hot, but you insist to yourself it’s just the weather. 

You move your bags to the desk and admire your new workstation. It’s all becoming very real. You start to unpack your things – stationery, notebooks, pens, a picture from home.

Humphrey looks over to you, waiting for his computer to turn on. “You know we have pens in Saint Marie, don’t you?” he smiles. Everything he says is entirely good-natured.

“I didn’t know you knew that Chief,” Dwayne pipes up. “In fact, everything suggests you didn’t even know pens existed!”

“Yes, thank you, Dwayne,” Humphrey responds dryly.

Just then another man enters the police station, a young boy in an Officer’s uniform, similar to Dwayne’s.

“Good morning, JP,” says Humphrey.

“Good morning, Chief. Morning, Dwayne.”

“Morning.”

“You must be our new Detective Sargent,” JP says, walking over to shake your hand. “I’m JP.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You must be tired after your trip,” he says, eyeing your bags. “Would you like one of us to drop you at your place so you can unpack?”

“That would be nice,” you reply. “But where is my place?”

Humphrey, Dwayne, and JP all look at each other for a moment. “JP, didn’t I ask you to book a villa for our new Detective Sargent?” asks Humphrey.

“I thought you asked Dwayne to do it?” says JP.

Everyone looks at Dwayne. “Don’t look at me. I thought you were going to do it, Chief.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure I can just get a hotel for now,” you say, trying to appease them all.

“It’s quite unlikely at the moment. We’re at the height of the tourist season. Most places will be booked,” Humphrey explains.

“Not to worry. There’s a bed in the cell, right?” you laugh.

“Nonsense. You’ll come and stay with me,” says Humphrey with a smile.

“Chief?” Dwayne questions.

“It’ll be fine, Dwayne. I’ve got a very comfortable hammock. In fact, I fall asleep in it most nights,” Humphrey shrugs.

“Are you sure, sir?” you ask. “I really don’t want to put you out.”

“Not at all. It would be my pleasure. Until we find you something more permanent of course.”

You nod. “Thank you, sir. That’s very kind of you.”

“Shall we take the jeep and get you set up?” he asks.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” you reply.

“Great,” Humphrey says, clapping his hands together. “Dwayne, JP, hold the fort. We’ll be back in an hour.”

“Yes, Chief,” they chorus.

Humphrey gets your bags and carries them out of the station. You wave goodbye to Dwayne and JP and follow him out. As you approach the jeep, Humphrey is already loading the bags into the back. He shuts the van door with a thud and then opens the passenger side door for you to get in. You slide into the seat but as Humphrey closes it, he gets his jacket caught in the door. He mumbles to himself. “Happens all the time,” he says, opening the door again and retrieving the end of his jacket.

The drive to Humphrey’s place is even better than the cab ride to the station. The sun, sea, sand, the trees, you drink it in, eyes wide with delight as you take it all in. You notice Humphrey looking over at you a few times and feel embarrassed by your childlike nature. It’s the Caribbean, what do you expect? You sit back in your chair.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Humphrey says after a few moments. He seems to be encouraging you. “I haven’t been out here long, but I love it. I can’t imagine being anywhere else.”

“I really think I’m going to like it here,” you say. “I think it’s just what I need.”

The jeep pulls up next to a small house. From the outside, it looks quaint but big enough for at least two.

“I call it the Shack,” says Humphrey, as he gets out of the jeep. He walks around to open the passenger door for you and helps you out onto the sand. He takes your bags from the back of the van and heads towards the front door. With a wiggle of the lock, the front door is open, and Humphrey steps aside to let you in first.

You step into the kitchen, then walk through to the main area of the Shack which is the bedroom… now your bedroom… There’s a bathroom off to the side which you inspect as Humphrey puts your bags down on top of the bed.

“I’ll change the sheets, obviously,” he says nervously.

“I can do that,” you shrug.

“Do you want to see the best part?” he asks, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Of course.”

Humphrey walks over to the back door and opens it up.

“Wow,” you gasp, as he steps aside to let you look at the landscape. The Shack sits right on the beach, meters away from the shoreline.

“I know,” says Humphrey, leaning on the door frame.

As you drink in the atmosphere, you realise that you are standing very close to Humphrey, perhaps too close. You can smell his aftershave, his gentle aroma, and the fabric softener of his clothes. You try not to look up at him, or breathe too deeply, lest you give yourself away.

“It's breath-taking isn’t it?” he mutters.

“Yes, it is,” you agree.

“I’ll leave you to get acquainted with the place,” he tells you, stepping out onto the veranda. “I’ll be sitting outside when you’re ready.”

“Okay – Humphrey,” you call after him. He turns to you, that playful, boyish smile on his face. “Thank you. This means the world.”

“You’re most welcome,” he replies and heads out into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

After a while, the two of you have got your Shack morning routine nailed. Humphrey gets up with the sun and gets in the shower before you’ve even roused. The sound of Humphrey clattering around in the kitchen is your alarm clock, your cue that the bathroom is yours. You shower and dress, meeting Humphrey on the veranda for a cooked breakfast with fresh orange juice. He starts the engine, whilst you lock up the Shack. The routine makes you both swift enough to arrive at the police station before Dwayne or JP, who usually stroll in about ten minutes after you do.

After taking it in turns to make the tea, you all set to work.

“Have those files been sent over from the station in Guadeloupe?” Humphrey asks you, perching on the edge of your desk.

“Not yet, but I have had an email back from the forensics lab. They’re experiencing a backlog in samples so there will be a delay on our results.”

“Hmm,” Humphrey muses. “That’s annoying. Still, not much we can do I suppose. Another tea?”

“Yes, please.”

“Milk, two sugars!” says Humphrey with a pair of finger guns. You crack up laughing.

“Why is it you two are always drinking tea?” Dwayne asks, overhearing you.

“It’s a British thing, Dwayne,” says Humphrey, walking to the kitchen.

“I don’t get it.”

“Tea exists because we’re not allowed to drink rum during the day,” you reply with a smirk.

“Who says we’re not allowed?”

“It tends to be frowned upon, Dwayne,” Humphrey calls from the kitchen.

“Have you tried Saint Marie’s rum yet?” JP asks you.

“Not yet.”

“We should go to Catherine’s tonight,” Dwayne says excitedly.

“Is it a good idea?” asks Humphrey, appearing in the doorway, waiting for the kettle to boil.

“What do you mean is it a good idea?” scoffs Dwayne. “We always drink rum at Catherine’s.”

“I know that Dwayne,” agrees Humphrey with a smile. “But our esteemed guest might not want to go out and get blotto with us.”

“Guest?” you laugh.

“You’re part of the furniture now, right Sarge?” says JP with a grin.

“I should think so.”

“That’s settled then. Catherine’s. Tonight. Rum,” says Dwayne.

Humphrey appears next to you a few moments later with a mug full of tea. He places it down next to you.

“You know, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” he says to you softly, almost like a purr in your ear. You decide that you thoroughly like the gentle coo of his voice.

“I know,” you nod. “But I want to go out with you,” your stomach drops. “To Catherine’s – for rum…”

“Good,” he replies. “It’ll be a great time.”

Humphrey walks back over to his desk and sits down, blowing on top of his own mug of tea.

You do the same, sipping the top of it.

“Mm, PG tips, Chief?” you smirk.

“I get them imported especially,” Humphrey grins.

You look over to Dwayne who rolls his eyes. Just then, the telephone rings. JP grabs it first.

“Mmhmm… yes… okay we’ll be right over,” he says.

“Chief, there’s a body at the Paradise Hotel. They think there’s been a murder.”

“Let’s go,” says Humphrey, putting down his mug. “I guess our tea break will have to wait till later.”

“What about the rum?” Dwayne asks as all four of you file out of the police station.

“That too, Dwayne,” said Humphrey, closing the doors and locking them behind him.

“I was afraid of that!”

In the jeep, Humphrey’s driving leaves a lot to be desired, but the roads are bumpy, so you cut him some slack. You’re starting to get over any trace of motion sickness you may have previously had before arriving on the island, thanks to the jeep being like a roller coaster simulator. 

You quickly arrive at the hotel and hurry up the steps, taking them two at a time. The manager greets you at the entrance and takes you to the murder scene. As the manager starts talking about how the body was found, Humphrey begins to search his pockets, presumably for a scrap of paper or a pen. From your own back pocket, you produce a small notebook and pen, handing it to him.

He looks at you. “Thanks,” he says, surprise flickering across his face.

“I learn fast,” you shrug.

Once the manager has gone, and you’re left to your own devices, the four of you scour the scene for clues. You and Humphrey in the bedroom and Dwayne and JP on the balcony. You’re an old hand at this now, thanks to an incompetent DI you worked with back home who generally left the sleuthing up to you whilst he was in the bar. You gaze over the victim’s toiletries, spotting something that flags up a memory in your mind. You take an evidence bag, pick up the lipstick and drop it into the clear pocket.

“What have you found?” Humphrey asks you, hearing the rustle of the bag.

“I just have a hunch,” you tell him, handing it over. “I saw it when I was on a case in London. The killer put poison in the victim’s lipstick and then wiped the tube clean.”

“Really?” asks Humphrey, looking at the lipstick through the bag.

“Yep. It was a case similar to this.”

You realise again he is standing incredibly close to you. Enough that if you turned towards him your lips would probably collide with his. And there you’d be, kissing him, your hands in his hair, foreheads pressed together…

“Wow – good catch,” he says, snapping you back to reality from your daydream. 

“Th – Thanks,” you stammer.

You both continue to look around the crime scene, bagging anything that may be considered evidence.

“This is going to be a hard one to crack,” says Humphrey, looking under the bed.

“We can do it, sir,” you tell him. “There’s not one case we haven’t solved.”

“Can you remind me to get some milk on our way home tonight?” Humphrey says, getting up from the floor and picking up the victim’s diary.

“Sure. And I think we need some more toothpaste as well.”

“Mmm, okay,” he says, thumbing the pages.

You look up to see JP smirking at you from across the room, evidently having returned to the bedroom and overhearing your entire exchange.

“What?” you ask, a smile escaping from across your lips and giving a shaky laugh.

“Nothing,” JP laughs, shaking his head, also smiling.

You feel yourself get hot and tingly again, looking back at Humphrey who is muttering to himself and retracing his steps. 

Back at the police station, the four of you are hard at work, taking statements, writing up reports, and cross-examining fingerprints. Humphrey stands at the whiteboard, mulling over all of the angles of the case. Eventually, JP goes home, followed by Dwayne who has plans with a friend, which just leaves you and Humphrey working hard into the night together. At some point, you fall asleep with your head on your desk, absolutely exhausted, brain spent from being in overdrive. Someone gently nudges you awake.

“Hey, wake up,” Humphrey coos at you. You love that soft soothing tone he uses when he’s being kind.

Your eyelids flutter open and you sit up, totally embarrassed that you have fallen asleep at work. “Oh god,” you groan, looking around and rubbing sleep from your eyes. “Oh no, I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

“I’m not surprised,” smiles Humphrey. “It’s late.”

You gather yourself for a few moments. Humphrey takes your hand, stands you up, and puts your bag over your shoulder.

“Thanks,” you say, trying to stretch your eyes open.

“Come on,” he says, opening the doors of the station and turning to you. “Let’s go home.”

You smile at him, following him out of the station and into the cool night. _Yes, let’s go home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

For once, things are quiet in the Honoré police station. Humphrey places the last piece of paperwork into his out tray and clicks the top of his pen, clearly satisfied.

“Well, that’s that finished,” he announces.

“I’m nearly done with this report, Chief,” you say.

“Great stuff. Hey, can you remind me to hang the washing out later?” Humphrey asks you.

“I did it this morning before we left,” you reply, not even looking up.

“Oh. Well, that’s good. Thank you,” stammers Humphrey in response.

After a second of silence, you look up, catching Humphrey’s eye. He has a coy smile across his face, and when you lock eyes, he looks away nervously, pretending to not have been looking at all. You look away too, feeling the heat rise on the back of your neck. You clear your throat, looking over to JP, who cocks an eyebrow at you and smirks. You narrow your eyes at him. _What?_ you mouth. JP shrugs but is still smiling.

“You know, I think the Commissioner is really impressed with us,” Dwayne says, breaking the silence of the room.

“You’re right Dwayne, I am,” the voice of the Commissioner says, as he steps into the room.

“Commissioner,” you all chorus and salute.

“That was quick thinking on your part, Detective Sargent,” he says, smiling at you. “Of course, it was the poisoned ice cubes that killed the victim, but your idea with the lipstick certainly was the tipping point that got us to think outside the box.”

“Thank you, sir,” you nod, feeling coy.

“I hope you’ll all be celebrating tonight?” he asks.

Humphrey nods. “Yes, in fact, we have a long-overdue appointment at Catherine’s,” he says. “Our DS is yet to taste Saint Marie’s rum.”

“We can’t be having that,” the Commissioner tuts. “I’ll make sure to put something on your tab. Just to get you started.”

“Thank you, sir, that’s very kind of you,” says Humphrey.

The Commissioner turns back to you. “And the matter of your lodgings has been resolved,” he says. “There’s an apartment in town that’s ready for you.”

Your stomach drops, and you look to Humphrey, who betrays no emotion on his face. You turn back to the Commissioner. “That’s good news, sir. Thank you.”

“I’m sure Humphrey will help you take your things over,” says the Commissioner.

“Of course,” replies Humphrey, but his voice comes out as a strangled squeak. He clears his throat and nods. “Of course, I will.”

“Good. Have fun tonight,” The Commissioner says, exiting the station with a stroll. Everyone salutes as he does.

“Well, I’ve got some things to do before tonight,” says Humphrey. “I’ll meet you all at Catherine’s later, okay?”

“I’ll take the jeep back and then walk to the bar,” you tell him, but he’s gone, quick as a flash.

“That was so weird,” says Dwayne once Humphrey has left.

“Yeah,” you breathe, not wanting to give anything away.

“The Commissioner has _never_ put money behind the bar for us before,” continues Dwayne. “He must _really_ like you.”

You and JP look at each other and before you can help it you burst out laughing. JP tuts and grins to himself and you look over to Dwayne whose brows are knitted together.

“What?” he asks, exasperated.

“Nothing,” you smile. “I’m just really looking forward to tonight, that’s all.”

Once you get back to the Shack, you have a shower and try to pick out the right outfit for tonight. You don’t want to look like you’ve tried too hard, but you also don’t want to look like you’re ready to go to work either. You settle on something in between, pull on your shoes and begin walking back into town. It doesn’t take you very long, and when you arrive at Catherine’s. JP, Dwayne, and Humphrey are all seated around a table.

“Over here!” calls Dwayne, but when JP and Humphrey turn to you, it’s Humphrey you lock eyes with. He is clearly impressed by your chosen outfit, making his eyes go wide.

“You look great,” he whispers in your ear as you hug.

“Thanks. So do you,” you reply. “Great shirt,” you say stepping back and admiring the Hawaiian pattern.

“Thanks. What can I get you?”

“Have we started on that rum yet?” you ask the group.

“Catherine!” calls Dwayne. A few minutes later, Catherine brings over a tray full of Saint Marie’s finest.

The group of you eat some of the best food you’ve had in a long time, swapping spoonful after spoonful of each other’s dishes, washed down with shot after shot of rum. You haven’t been this drunk in a long time. The stories of misadventures from cases long ago arise, concluding with laughter. You laugh so much at one of Humphrey’s stories you almost cry. You are simply buzzing.

Finally, Catherine puts on some music which gets everyone up and dancing. You’re the first on the floor, the rum flowing through your veins. Dwayne is next, followed by JP and eventually you manage to get Humphrey up with you. He’s not a bad dancer, but perhaps that’s just the rum talking. Someone catches Dwayne’s eye, so you all watch him try to chat up a group of ladies at the bar until JP gets dizzy and announces he needs to be sick. He stumbles away to the toilet leaving just you and Humphrey. You’re too drunk to care what this looks like. You only want to know how it feels to be near to him. You slide closer to him, resting your forearms on his shoulders, and grind your hips. He does the same, wrapping his arms around your waist, feeling his big hands palm the small of your back. Eventually, he brings your body close to him, snaking his arm up your back to cradle you, his face resting on your shoulder. It’s bliss. You pull back, wanting to kiss him, but the rum and the excitement has gotten the better of you. You stumble slightly and he catches you.

“Sorry,” you mutter.

“Come on, shall we get you home?” he asks. “It’s late.”

“Okay,” you say, feeling like you want to carry on dancing, but also the thought of being alone with Humphrey on a beautiful starry night is also having its draws.

You both wave to Catherine as you pass, not bothering to disturb either JP or Dwayne, and head along the road.

You slip your arm through Humphrey’s, walking together slowly, taking in the night around you.

“Has the rum worn off yet?” asks Humphrey.

“No, not yet. I don’t think it will wear off till morning,” you say. “What about you?”

“I’m starting to feel quite sober.”

You stumble again. “Here, maybe this will be easier,” says Humphrey as he throws you over his shoulder with surprising ease.

“Humphrey!” you cry, half laughing, half gasping. He walks a fair way with you, as you try to protest but in reality you quite like the feeling of being held in his arms. Eventually, he sets you down again, as you near the Shack.

“Well, that’s my cardio done for the day,” he laughs.

You hold his arms as you reset yourself to being upright again. Humphrey puts his arm around you and guides you in the direction of the Shack. You put your arm around his waist, feeling how slight he is underneath his shirt, feeling comfortable with his arm around you. Humphrey opens up the front door and lets you in. You immediately go to the back door and open it up, admiring the view in the moonlight. Humphrey follows you, watching you as you hoist yourself up to sit on the railing of the veranda.

“Careful,” he says, holding onto your hips. “That’s how I fell out of a window, you know.”

You look down at his chest, admiring the first button on his Hawaiian shirt, then the skin that you can see beneath it. Then you look at his lips.

“I don’t want to move to the apartment,” you tell him simply.

“I don’t want you to move to the apartment,” he replies.

Your fingers touch the button, then his chest, you can feel him breathing deeply. You look at his lips again, then into his eyes. Slowly, gently, as if there were a magnetic chemistry pulling you both, you pressed your lips to his, feeling excitement explode inside of you. Your hands move up to cup his face, then run through his hair.

The tempo of your kiss quickens as he steps in, closing the gap between you. You can feel your crotch against his chest. Willing him even closer, you wrap your legs around him. He lifts you up from the railing and carries you into the Shack, placing you down on his desk, letting the clutter fall to the floor around you. He thumbs at your top, and you begin working on his buttons, fumbling, trying to get them open. Eventually, your top comes off, as does his shirt, quickly followed by his vest. Your hands linger over the belt of his buckle. He senses you stop and rests his forehead against yours. Your lips are millimeters apart, but he doesn’t kiss you.

“Is this a good idea?” you whisper.

“Yes… no…,” he replies softly. “I mean… I don’t know…” You stay like that for a few moments more. “I know that I want this.”

“So do I.”

“I want you.”

“I want _you_.”

He brushes his thumb across your lips. “But…” he whispers, kissing you again ardently, with adoration and love, and then pulls away.

“Goodnight,” he says, stepping away and picking up his shirt. You hop down off the desk and look down at the bed. The sad lonely bed made for two.

“Humphrey,” you said gently. He turns to you and smiles, the shadows of the moonlight dancing on his face. “You can sleep next to me. I’d like that.”

“Okay,” he nods.

Both of you sit on either side of the bed, taking your shoes off. You remove your shorts and lay down just in your underwear. Humphrey does the same, laying down next to you. You both turn to look at each other and after a second or two, your hands entwine together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

The next morning, you awake next to Humphrey. His hair is tousled, and he is entwined in the duvet. Evidently, he didn’t wake with the sun as usual. You look over to him and smile, wanting to reach out and brush a strand of hair away from his eyes. Just then, you hear the familiar noise of a motorbike pull up outside the Shack. Your stomach drops.

“Humphrey!” you shake him awake, whispering in hushed tones. “Humphrey!”

“What is it?”

“I think Dwayne is here!”

You hear steps on the veranda. Humphrey’s eyes snap open.

“Quick, in the bathroom!” he says. You scramble over him and hurry to the bathroom, pulling the door closed just as the back door to the Shack opens.

“Chief!?” says Dwayne. “Sorry, did I wake you?” You can hear everything from behind the bathroom door.

“Err…” Humphrey stammers. From the bathroom, you will him to say something.

“Did you sleep in here last night?”

“Yes,” says Humphrey. “Yes, we switched last night. I got the bed. Now I’m second in line for the shower.”

“That’s not very host-like,” tuts Dwayne, whose eyes then widen excitedly. “Did you bring someone home last night? Is that why Sarge was in the hammock?”

“No, no, definitely no one,” says Humphrey. You can almost feel him sweating.

“I think you’re lying. Your hair looks like it!”

“I had a rough night – too much rum,” explains Humphrey.

“Well anyway, I wanted to check you were okay,” says Dwayne. “We didn’t see you leave last night.”

“No, we didn’t want to disturb you. Did you take anyone home last night?” asks Humphrey.

“No – I tried, but there we go. Maybe next time.”

“There’s not going to be a next time for a while, Dwayne. Not with this headache!”

Dwayne scoffs. “Spoilsport. Anyway, see you at the station, Chief.”

“See you later, Dwayne.”

You hear Dwayne leave but wait for the sound of the motorbike engine before you open the bathroom door. You lean against the door frame, looking at him. Humphrey’s hair is standing on end, but you still admire him as he sits on the bed in front of you looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “That's not how I wanted this to go. I was going to make you breakfast in bed. Good morning.”

“Morning,” you smile.

“Do you remember last night?” he asks.

“Every moment,” you say softly and sincerely.

Humphrey gulps. “What about…?” he trails off nodding to the desk.

“That too.”

“Do you regret it?”

You shake your head. How could he think that? “No. No, of course, I don’t.”

“Good,” Humphrey says, breathing a sigh of relief. “Good. Me neither.”

“Good.”

He hangs his head, checking his watch. “We should get to work, but afterwards, let’s have dinner and talk?”

“I’d like that," you say with a coy smile.

“Good. Bacon sandwiches to go?” he asks.

“See you in the jeep,” you say, closing the door to the shower again and turning on the water.

After a turbulent one-handed jeep ride and both bacon sandwiches devoured, you and Humphrey enter the police station. But before you can get comfortable, the phone rings and JP picks it up.

“Okay… alright… wow, really? Okay. We’re on it. Thanks.”

“What’s up, JP?” asks Humphrey.

“That was the station in Guadeloupe. They’ve got an inmate who has escaped custody. The officers think they might have travelled to the island.”

“We’ll have to go undercover,” sighs Humphrey.

“They’re faxing through the details now,” says JP. As he says so, the fax machine starts whirring. Dwayne picks up the documents which show a picture of the inmate.

“Okay, let’s head down to the docks. We’ll start there, work up the main strip and then regroup. You two on the motorcycle, you with me,” Humphrey points to you and then the jeep.

“Yes, sir,” you agree, following the party out.

You find no luck on the docks, so the group heads up towards the main strip. As you enter the market, you toy with the idea of asking some locals if they have seen the suspect this morning but worry that the inmate might get tipped off later that the police were looking for them. Suddenly, you spot them, between bodies in the crowd, and start pacing towards the inmate. You try to catch Humphrey’s eye as you head towards them. Eventually, you do, signalling to follow you. He does without question, striding on a few paces behind you. As you near, the inmate, who is already looking nervous, spots you coming towards them and bolts.

“STOP! POLICE!” you cry as you shoot after them, but the inmate does not stop. You sprint after them, through the crowds, calling for people to move as you pass through them. You run for what feels like hours, but you’re determined not to lose sight of the inmate. Eventually, you run down a dirt path, growing ever closer to them, waiting to pounce.

But before you can, they stop, turn on their heels, and eye you, deviously. You stop too, reaching for your handcuffs, thinking they have given up, but when you look up, you’re staring down the barrel of a gun. None of you expected the inmate to be armed, none of you even saw a gun, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that your life was in the hands of an escaped convict. Slowly you raise your hands and drop the handcuffs.

“We’re unarmed,” you say. You’re surprised at how steady your voice is. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

You think Humphrey has caught up with you. You can hear footsteps behind you.

“NO!” Humphrey cries.

A second later, the inmate pulls the trigger and although you try and jump out of the way, you feel the bullet hit you. You can still hear Humphrey crying, “NO!” as the footsteps of the inmate fall away to silence. And just like that, your world fades to black.

When you next wake, you can hear the familiar beep of a heart rate monitor. Your eyes open slowly, focusing on the ceiling above you. You’re alive. _Oh, thank God, you’re alive._ You realise at this moment that someone is talking to you. You turn your head to see Humphrey sitting next to you on a plastic hospital chair. He takes your hand in his, pressing his lips to your knuckles. You’ve never seen him like this before. He is choked up, on the verge of tears, almost frantic.

“Don’t worry,” you say softly. “I was only shot in the arm.”

“But trauma can do all sorts to a person’s body,” Humphrey counters.

You cup his face, and he kisses your palm. “I’m okay,” you tell him, gently.

Humphrey nods, a tear escaping down his face. “You’re okay,” he agrees, sitting forward on his chair and pressing his forehead to yours.

“Listen, I understand if you want to go home after this. I wouldn’t blame you –,”

You inch your lips forward and kiss him gingerly. “I do want to go home.”

Humphrey nods slightly. “Okay. I’ll talk to the Commissioner –,”

“I want you to take me home,” you say, pulling away to look him in the eye.

“What?”

You cup his face with both your hands. “I want you to take me home. Our home. I want you to take me back to the Shack and cook me dinner and put beers in our fridge so we can drink them on the veranda together. That’s what I want,” you say softly.

“Really?” he asks.

“Yes,” you nod. “That’s all I want. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

You stand on the sand in front of the Shack, looking out at the sun that is setting on the horizon. The beautiful orangey glow warms your face. You hear the back door open and close as Humphrey joins you on the beach. He approaches you, first a hand on your waist, then wrapping his arms around you from behind, encasing you in his loving embrace. He kisses your shoulder, then your neck, then your cheek.

“Hi,” he purrs.

“Hi.”

He inhales your scent, kissing your neck again, pressing himself against you. You welcome his frame, leaning your head back onto his shoulder. He leans his head against yours.

“I’m not hurting your arm, am I?” he asks.

“No. It feels much better.”

“Although, we should leave the bandage on a bit longer. I’m really enjoying using the excuse that I’m caring for you so you can stay here at the Shack,” he says with a grin.

“Mmm. Me too. I find your care methods most pleasing.”

“I have enjoyed keeping you my little secret,” Humphrey coos, kissing the top of your ear. “But I don’t want to forever.”

“No?”

“No,” Humphrey laughs, stepping around to face you. “I’m proud of who you are. I’m proud of us. I want people to know how I feel about you. I want us to be partners.”

“We _are_ partners.”

“More than just partners,” says Humphrey, holding you close. “I want to be with you.”

“And what will the Commissioner think of that?” you ask.

“I’ll talk to him. I’ll turn on the Goodman charm.”

“Really?” you smirk.

“Yeah – it worked on you, didn’t it?”

You laugh playfully and kiss him. “I suppose it did. We should tell Dwayne and JP too. Although I think JP already knows.”

“How does he know?”

You cock an eyebrow. “Let’s just say that he’s noticed our chemistry.”

“Mmm, it is intoxicating,” whispers Humphrey against your lips as he kisses you again. “When should we tell them?”

“We have to insist to the Commissioner that we’re not going to jeopardise the integrity of our work,” you tell Humphrey. “That needs to be paramount.”

“Of course. But I am going to tell him that I’m in love with you.”

“You’re in love with me?” you ask, thinking you had misheard him.

“Yes,” Humphrey nods. “I’m going to tell him I’m hopelessly and irrevocably in love with my Detective Sargent and if that’s a crime then lock me up,” he laughs.

You laugh too at his giddiness. “And I’m in love with you, Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman. Head over heels, truly, madly, deeply in love.”

“Good,” he whispers, gazing into your eyes. “Now, you should go to bed –,”

You scoff at him. “And rest my arm? Sure.”

Humphrey’s hands glide down your back and over your bum. “Who said anything about resting?”

You bite your lip, then kiss him deeply. You want to stay here forever, like this, standing on the beautiful shoreline of Saint Marie, in the arms of your love. Perhaps if you close your eyes and keep kissing him, you’ll disappear into another dimension where this can be your always.

The next day, you both arrive at the station, both slightly nervous but ready to tell Dwayne and JP exactly what’s been going on. Well, not _exactly_. As usual, you both get there ten minutes before either of them, so you sit at your desks trying to work, feeling strange to be sitting so far apart when all you have done is sit on Humphrey’s lap on the veranda of the Shack for the past few days. When JP arrives, you say your greetings but look from Humphrey to JP, to Humphrey again, nervously. He nods, and you approach JP’s desk.

“JP – there’s something we need to tell you,” you say gently. “I’m sure you already know or have guessed at least but… me and Humphrey… we’re… together.”

JP lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank god!” he exclaims. “I was wondering when you two were going to get together. It’s been driving me mad.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you had already guessed. And you don’t mind?”

“Mind? I’m ecstatic!” laughs JP. “The only reason I pretended to be sick at Catherine’s was to give you two a moment alone together. Now I won’t have to watch you making eyes at each other from across the room every day.”

Humphrey laughs as well. “Well, that’s a relief, JP. I’m glad you’re on board.”

“Of course, Chief.”

Then, Dwayne walks through the door of the police station and drops his bag at his desk.

“Morning all,” he calls.

“Morning!” You all chorus back.

“Dwayne,” you say, walking over to his desk. “We’ve got something to tell you.”

“Is this about you and the Chief?” Dwayne asks.

“What about me and the Chief?”

“That you’re together. The Shack has become the Love Shack.”

“How did you know?” you ask.

“I noticed you that there were sparks the moment you clapped eyes on each other,” explains Dwayne. “And… I saw you two kissing on the beach last night. But that’s not the point. I knew from the beginning. Your eyes kept going all big and gooey!”

“And are you okay with it, Dwayne?” asks Humphrey.

“Of course I am, Chief,” laughs Dwayne. “None of us really care, as long as you’re both happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Phew!” you sigh, turning to Humphrey with a smile. “Well, that is a relief.”

“It certainly is,” agrees Humphrey. “Now, time to talk to the Commissioner.”

“Oh, the Commissioner already knows,” says JP.

“What do you mean?”

“About a week or so after you came, he asked me if you two were an item. I said you weren’t yet but that it was only a matter of time because you couldn’t take your eyes off each other. He agreed you’d be a good match,” explains JP.

“Best ring him and let him know though,” pipes up Dwayne. “He might put some money behind the bar for your first date if you’re lucky.”

“Always worth a shot,” grins Humphrey, taking out his mobile and stepping outside.

“In fact, that’s what got the ball rolling with me and Humphrey,” you tell Dwayne. “Saint Marie’s rum.”

“I told you, that stuff is magic,” replies Dwayne. “Always does the trick when it comes to love.”

“Except for you, Dwayne,” snorts JP.

“Yeah, alright,” he scoffs in reply.

“Maybe we should all go out again tonight?” you ask. “To celebrate?”

“No, no, no,” says Dwayne shaking his head. “No, you and the Chief should go out together. On a proper date.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Dwayne shrugs. “We can all go out tomorrow night instead.”

Humphrey steps back into the police station, putting his phone back into his pocket. “He knew,” Humphrey scoffs. “He’s delighted for us.”

“What did he say about the tab?” asks Dwayne. “You’re going to need it tonight.”

“Are we?”

“Yes. You’re taking me on a date, according to Dwayne,” you reply.

“Am I? Great. What time shall I pick you up?” Humphrey asks.

“How about whenever you’re ready?”

You both laugh and wander back to your desks to carry on with your work. Dwayne gets started on some e-mails and JP checks the voicemail.

“Hey,” you whisper in Humphrey’s direction. “Maybe if we had Dwayne to play matchmaker it wouldn’t have taken us so long to get together.”

Humphrey smiles. “I’m not worried about time,” he says.

“No?”

“No. Time doesn’t exist in paradise,” he grins. “Besides, we’ve got the rest of our lives, haven’t we?” Humphrey says with a wink.


End file.
